survivio_japanfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
チェンジログ
ここではsurviv.ioでのチェンジログをこちらを基に記載しています。 最後のアップデートは2020年2月11日です。 最新の情報はアップデートから日が浅い為、誤った情報が記載されているかもしれません。誤った情報を見つけた場合は修正をお願いします。 アップデート一覧 0.9.1 - 2020年2月11日（バレンタインモード） '''-バレンタインモード限定-' - 武器「M134（拳銃）」「M79（グレラン）」「Heart Cannon（キャノン）」「Heart Frag（投擲物）」を追加。 - 建物「Candy Store」を追加。 - エフェクト「Heart Weapons」を追加。上記新武器でダメージを受けると一定時間、敵に対するダメージが減少。 - Perk「Cupid」を追加。エフェクト「Heart Weapons」の効果時間が長くなる。 - ソーダの代替として「Box of Chocolates」を追加。 - スキンを追加。 '-通常アップデート-' - イベントの追加。 - ロードアウトに近接武器・武器スキンをそれぞれ3つ追加。 '-モバイル-' - 照準アシストの設定を追加。 - 新しい自動攻撃による破壊可能なオブジェクトの動作を追加（情報・説明求む） - スナイパーの動作を追加 '''0.9.0a '- 2020年1月29日 - 広告の軽微な変更。 - 画面左下隅に設定ボタンを追加。 - HUDはiPadの解像度と同じWeb解像度にも修正されました。 -デスクトップでのモバイルUIレンダリングが修正されました。 -設定をナビゲートするために、モバイルポートレートにスクロールが追加されました。 -一部のデバイスでHUD武器セクションが大きくなりました。 -モバイルデバイスでの重複を避けるために調整されたメインメニュー要素。 0.9.0 - 2020年1月13日（雪イベント） - Perk「Polar Bear」「Snow Fox」を追加。 - 「flask」をソーダの代替として追加。 - マップに雪の足跡、アイドルフリーズを追加。 -「 PKM軽機関銃」「Hawk 12Gショットガン」を次のイベント（Woods mode）用に追加。 'モバイル' - アナログパッドの感度設定を追加。 - アイテムの受け取り通知を追加。 - スロットからドラッグしてアイテムをドロップするサポートを追加。 - ドラッグによる武器の交換のサポートが追加。 - アナログパッドを交換する左利きモード設定を追加。 - ズームインジケータをイベントログから移動。 - ヘルスバーをマップの左上に移動。 バランス - M1911の発射速度を上げました。 0.8.82 - 2019年12月30日（rotato potato） - 武器「spad gun」を追加。（rotato potato限定） - 建物「silo shack」を追加。（rotatto potato限定） 0.8.81 - 2019年12月15日（50vs50） - 特典「Inspiration,」「Last Breath」を追加。（50vs50限定） - 役職「喇叭吹き」「爆弾魔」「偵察兵」を追加。（50vs50限定） - 武器「ラッパ」を追加。（50vs50限定） 0.8.8 - 2019年12月3日（コバルトモード） - 特典「Hollow-points」「 Master Scavenger」を追加。 - 新しいクラス「Scout,」「Sniper」「 Medic」「 Demo」「 Assault」「 Tank」を追加。（コバルトマップのみ） - 建物「ツインズバンカー」を追加（コバルトマップのみ） - 「ポット」「木」「ブッシュ」「石」のコバルトマップ版を追加。 - DEagle 50のデザイン変更。 　'バランス調整' 　　- 特典「One in the Chamber」がショットガンでは機能を失くした。 0.8.73 - 2019年11月27日（七面鳥イベント） - 特典「Perky Shoot」を追加（七面鳥イベントのみ） - 衣装「Fowl Facade」（紅葉スキン）を追加。 - XPアーティファクト「Bone of Gordon」を追加（七面鳥イベントのみ） 0.8.72 - 2019年11月13日 - 新しい特典「Flak Jacket」と「Explosive Rounds」を追加。 - チームロビーの使用時に統計情報が記録されない問題を修正。 0.8.71 - 2019年11月6日（50vs50イベント） - 50vs50の補給物資から出てくる武器に対応する弾薬が同梱されるよう変更。 - 50v50のMedicに特典「Revivify」を追加。 - 50vs50の孤軍が2人に増加。 0.8.7 - 2019年10月27日（ハロウィンイベント） - 新しい特典を追加（One With Nothing、Feedership、Dev Troll Special、Gabby Ghost、That Sucks、Candy Corn、Red Jelly Beans、Sour Apple Belt、Blueberry Taffy、Full Size OKAMI Bar） - 新しい戦利品タイプを追加（XPアーティファクト。 XPアーティファクトを略奪すると、サバイバーパスへの進行が許可される（ハロウィーンマップのみ）） - 新しい障害物を追加（赤いカボタト、金色のカボチャのエアドロップ） - 追加のハロウィーンマップスキンを追加。 0.8.65 - 2019年10月23日 - プロキシサイトのGoogleおよびDiscordログインを有効にしました。 - タッチパッドロックの問題の追加修正。 - 新しい特典を追加：Revivify、9mm Overpressure。 0.8.61 - 2019年10月21日 - タッチパッドがロックされたまま使用できない問題を修正しました。 - エアドロップクエストが時々完了しない問題を修正しました。 - タブレットが間違ったUIをレンダリングする問題を修正しました。 0.8.6 - 2019年10月19日 - Survivr pass 1を追加（情報求む！）。 - エモートを追加。（6種） - 衣装スキンを追加（PARMA ジャンプスーツ）=サバイバーパスをクリアすることで貰える？ - 近接スキンを追加（Knuckles Rusted、Knuckles Heroic）=サバイバーパスをクリアすることで貰える？ - ヒーリング（回復中）パーティクルを追加。=サバイバーパスをクリアすることで貰える？ - クロスヘアを追加。=サバイバーパスをクリアすることで貰える？ 0.8.5 - 2019年10月8日（第7回砂漠の雨） - 砂漠マップにMk45G（セミオートカービン銃）を追加。 - 砂漠マップにPerk、45 In The Chamber、Broken Arrow、Fabricateを追加した。 0.8.4 - 2019年9月19日（第5回50vs50） - 50vs50イベントの役職に「射手」「孤軍」を追加した。 - 上記に伴い「副将」が従来の2人から1人に減少した。 0.8.35 - 2019年9月18日 - サバンナイベント（スナイパーイベント）終了に伴い、VSSのみ、通常マップに追加。 0.8.3 '''- 2019年9月12日（サバンナイベント（スナイパーイベント）） - Cast Ironskin、Combat Medic、Martyrdom、One in the Chamber、One With Nature、Scavenger、Takedown、The Hunted、これらの特典を追加。詳しくはPerkを参照。 - 5つのスナイパーライフルを追加（すべてサバンナイベント限定）。 　- BLR 81 （レバーアクションライフル） 、L86A2（マークスマンライフル）、SVD-63（マークスマンライフル） 、VSS（セミオートスナイパーライフル）、Mk 20 SSR（マークスマンライフル） - オブジェクトを追加。 　- アカシアの木 　- 青い雲箱 　- 草で覆われた壁（小屋） 　- 黄色のパルマ箱 　- 狩りの止まり木 　- 大きなブラシ 　- プロパンタンク 　- サバンナの石 　- 射手箱 バランス調整' - Model 94のリロード時間短縮 - Model 94の発射速度が早く。 - Model 94のブレを減少 - Mk 12 SPRとM39 EMR、M1 Garandの発射速度を遅くした代わりにダメージを増加。 '''0.8.2 '- 2019年8月29日（第四回Rotato Potato） - 「Small Arms」の追加。 　- じゃがいもマップに2～3つある箱の中から低確率で出現。 　- これを装備すると、体が小さくなり、'移動速度上昇・当たり判定縮小'の2つの効果が得られる。 0.8.1 '''- 2019年8月22日 - 「Splinter Rounds」の追加。 　- potato cannon、USAS-12、Flare Gun以外の銃弾を3つに分ける効果がある。 - Woods modeの木の本数が減少。 - Woods modeでのクリアリングを追加。 '''0.8.0 - 2019年8月17日 - 「ロードアウト」機能の追加 - スキンを追加した。 - 照準のデザイン・色を変更できるようにした。 0.7.95 - 2019年8月9日（第6回砂漠の雨） - Marksman Helmetを追加した。 　　- これを装備すると銃を撃っても残弾数が減らなくなる。 0.7.9 - 2019年6月25日（第5回砂漠の雨）※スクワッド - Scout Elite（ボルトアクションライフル）を追加した。 　　- 5.56mm（緑）の弾薬を使用する。 　　- ダメージ量ではMosin-NagantやSV-98に劣るが、移動しながら撃つと信じられないほど正確。 - スカウト小屋（建物）を追加した。 - エモートを追加した。 -http://surviv.io/stats/で、リーダーボードと個人の統計をゲームモードでソートする機能を追加した。 '隠しアップデート' - クラブのデザインを変更（？） - P30Lの二丁持ちが可能に。 0.7.8 - 2019年6月7日（第３回Rotato potato（エイプリルフールアップデート）） - potato cannon（武器）を追加した。 : - 弾薬はじゃがいもで、無限。マガジンは4発で射撃後、とても足が遅くなる。ただし、着弾直後に爆発し、防具なしだと一発でダウンする。また、他の武器のようにじゃがいもに弾が当たっても他の武器にはならない。 : - クラブ、または救援物資から入手できる。 - FAMASのデザインを変更した。 0.7.7 - 2019年5月30日 - クラブ（建物）を追加した。 : - クラブ内には、ボトルクレート、ソファセクショナル、ボード窓、コンクリートコラム、タオル掛け、蒸気岩、ソビエト軍箱、赤いエンブレムケース、金色の目の胸、がオブジェクトとして設置される。 : - なお、蒸気岩のある部屋に入るとHPが自動で回復する。 - 納屋（建物）のうち各マップ1つを変更した。 : - 地下では新武器P30Lを入手できる。 - Groza（突撃銃）、Groza-S（突撃銃）、P30L（拳銃）、Sledgehammer（近接武器）を追加した。 - Neo Noir（衣装）、を追加した。 - 銀行、邸宅、警察署のうちどれか一つはランダムで出現しなくなった。 0.7.6- 2019年5月10日（第３回50vs50モード） - 医療班（役職）を追加した。医療班は最初から包帯15個、救急箱4個などを持つ。医療班が回復すると周囲の一定の範囲にいる人も回復できる。これはアドレナリンでも同じである。 -Bonesaw Rusted（近接武器）を追加した。 0.7.51 - 2019年4月29日（第２回Rotato potato（エイプリルフールアップデート）） - 稀なじゃがいもを追加した。 0.7.51 - 2019年4月25日（第4回砂漠の雨） - 砂漠マップでの中尉ヘルメットにFire powerが追加された。 - 砂漠マップでのPKPPechenegの出現率が上がった。 0.7.5 - 2019年4月15日（Woods mode） - パビリオン（建物）を追加した。（森マップのみ） - ししがみのヘルメット（防具）を追加した。これを装備すると2つの能力が付与される。（森マップのみ） : - ししがみのヘルメットを装備した者は森林王となり、時間の経過で体力を回復でき、さらに移動速度も早くなります（森マップのみ） - PKPPecheneg（軽機関銃）を追加した。 0.7.45 - 2019年4月7日 - 大韓民国サーバーを追加した。 0.7.41 - 2019年4月2日 - iPadでのUIサイズの問題を修正した。 - キル・ダウンの際のメッセージに関する問題を修正した。 - 離れ家の床面積に関する問題を修正した。 0.7.4 - 2019年4月1日（通称：Rotato potato（エイプリルフールアップデート）） 0.7.3 - 2019年3月21日（桜イベント） - 花瓶・菊バンカー、これらのオブジェクトを追加した。 - naginata（近接武器）を追加した。 - マップで無いはずの特大の橋が表示される問題を修正した。 - チームロビーで名前を変えることができるように変更した。 - 建物の天井と壁の仕分けをした。 0.7.2 - 2019年3月14日（第２回50vs50モード） - ゲーム内のUIに新しいスロットを追加した。 - 中尉を追加した。 - 大容量マガジンを追加した（恐らく大尉・中尉のみ） 0.7.1 - 2019年2月22日（第三回砂漠の雨） - strobe（投擲物）を追加した。（砂漠マップのみ） -流星事件、橋のコラム、年老いた派閥像、これらのオブジェクトを追加した。（砂漠マップのみ） - 医療アイテムを使用する際にパーティクルエフェクトを追加した。 - ナイフを出現しなくした。 - Saiga-12のデザインを変更した。 - チームメニューでプレイヤーが重複する問題を修正した。 - 全画面モードでミニマップがサイズ変更されない問題を修正した。 'バランス調整' - Mosin Nagantのリロード。 - Bandageで100まで回復できるよう変更した。 - Bandageの使用時間を2.6秒から3.0秒に変更した。 - ダウンしたプレイヤーがオブジェクト（ドアの開閉など）を使用できるように変更した。 0.7.0 '''- 2019年1月31日（第1回50vs50モード） - 空爆を追加した。 - 大きな橋を追加した。 - 軍用救援物資、イニシアチブ箱、派閥像、これらのオブジェクトを追加した。（50vs50マップ限定） - Super 90(ショットガン)、AN-94(アサルトライフル)、Machete Taiga（近接武器）、Tallow's Kukri（同）、これらの武器を追加した（50vs50マップ限定） - クライアントとサーバーのパフォーマンスを最適化した。 - 味方に手榴弾でのダメージが入らなくなった。 -チームのURLとコードをチームメニューに隠す機能を追加した。 '''0.6.95 - 2019年1月10日 - ロードを最適化した。 - 川が不自然に曲がる問題を修正した。 - 手榴弾に関する問題を修正した。 - 足音の問題を修正した。 - リモートプレイヤーの問題を修正した。 - フレアガンを撃っても救援物資が落ちてこない問題を修正した。 - 翻訳を追加した。 'バランス調整' - USAS-12の出現率を下げた。 - USAS-12の爆発半径をわずかに小さくした。 0.6.91 - 2018年12月26日 - 雪玉に関する問題を修正した。 0.6.9 - 2018年12月19日（雪イベント） - 雪玉箱、クリスマスツリー、これらのオブジェクトを追加した。(雪マップ限定) - Tallow's Little Helper、Siberian Assault、これらの衣装を追加した。 - Katana Rustedがkatanaのスキンとして追加された。 - OTs-38(拳銃)、snowball(投擲物、雪マップ限定)、これらの武器を追加した。 - エモーションの内容を追加した。 0.6.8 - 2018年12月13日 - 石の宝玉を新たなオブジェクトとして追加した。 - Desert Camo,、Desert Ghillieこれらの衣装を追加した。 0.6.71 - 2018年12月6日 - 石のブロックを新たなオブジェクトとして追加した。 - Valiant Pineapple、Tarkhany Regal、これらの衣装を追加した。 - stone hammer(近接武器)を追加した。 バランス調整 - CZ-3A1の与えるダメージが増加した。 0.6.7 - 2018年11月29日 - チームモードでの他チームの観戦が可能になった。チームのメンバーが全員死亡した場合、観戦ボタンから観戦を開始できる。 - 温室(英・greenhouse)、二つ目の家、漁師の小屋(英・fisherman's shack)、これらの建築物を追加した。 - カニの籠、プランター、これらのオブジェクトを追加した。 -Imperial Sealを新たな衣装として追加した。 - CZ-3A1(短機関銃)、katana(近接武器)これらの武器を追加した。 - エモーションの内容を追加した。 0.6.6 - 2018年11月19日 - M1100(散弾銃)が追加された。 - ベリーの茂みを新たなオブジェクトとして追加した。 - エモーションの内容を追加した。 バランス調整 - M870とMP220のドロップ率を下げた。 0.6.55 '- 2018年11月17日 - 南アメリカサーバーが開設された。ホーム画面から変更可能。 '''0.6.5 '- 2018年11月8日（第２回砂漠の雨） - 酒場(英・saloon)が追加された。(砂漠マップ限定) - アーチウェイ、ボトル、ピアノ、丸いテーブル、丸いストーブ、小さな砂袋、これらのオブジェクトを追加した。 - M1911(拳銃)、M1A1(短機関銃)、これらの武器を追加した。 '''0.6.4 - 2018年10月29日（ハロウィンイベント） - アイバンカー(英・eye bunker)が追加された。 - カボチャ、ジャック・オ・ランタン、枯れ木、これらのオブジェクトを追加した。(ハロウィンマップ限定) - ハロウィンマップを追加した。 - エモーションの内容を追加した。 0.6.31 - 2018年10月22日 - 通常モードにBAR M1918とMIRV Grenadeが出現するようになった。 - スマホ版でのUI上の様々な問題を修正した。 バランス調整 - DP-28とSPAS-12のドロップ率が増加した。 - DP-28が補給物資から出なくなった。 - MP220のドロップ率が減少した。 0.6.3 - 2018年10月18日（森イベント） - ハチェットバンカー(英・hatchet bunker)が追加された。(森マップ限定) - ハチェット箱・フレアガン箱・落ち葉・丸太・切り株、これらのオブジェクトを追加した。(森マップ限定) - Woodcutter's Wrap(衣服)を追加した。 - BAR M1918(軽機関銃)・USAS-12(散弾銃)・MIRV Grenade(投擲物)、fire axe(近接武器)これらの武器を追加した。(森マップ限定) - エモーションの内容を追加した。 0.6.21 - 2018年10月5日 スマホ版 - スライドパッドの位置を「固定」か「自由」で変更できるように戻した。 0.6.2 - '2018年10月4日 'スマホ版(どなたか翻訳お願いします) - Pad styles have changed to 'Locked' or 'Follow'. - 操作盤が固定または可動に変更出来る 操作盤が固定または可動に変更できるようになった。 - Locked style detects touches anywhere on the screen; the pad will remain locked to the initial touch location. - Follow style detects touches anywhere on the screen; the pad can be freely dragged while the touch is active. - Adjusted left pad to enter full speed movement sooner. - Adjusted right pad to trigger weapon fire sooner. - Player now faces direction of movement when not firing a weapon. - エイム時に射線が出るようになった。これは設定で無効にできる。 - Adjusted UI to allow better access and visiblity to medical items. - リロードボタンの当たり判定が大きくなった。 - Increased size of interaction button. - 武器スロットが大きくなった。 - ドアが自動で開くようになった。 - Mosin, SV-98, and AWM-S have an added delay before the first shot fires. 0.6.1 - 2018年9月22日（第1回砂漠の雨） - 砂漠箱を追加した。(砂漠マップ限定) - tumbleweed bush(草のスキン)、Poncho Verde(衣装)を追加した。(砂漠マップ限定) - Model 94・Peacemaker・Bowie、これらの武器を追加した。(砂漠マップ限定) - エモーションの内容を追加した。 期間限定 '- 2018年9月22日～25日（砂漠の雨） - スクアッドモードでFlare Gunのドロップ率が大幅に上がり、またマップが砂漠になった。 '''0.6.0 '- 2018年9月8日 - 川を追加した。 - 大橋・中橋・キャビン(丸太小屋?)・横断バンカー?のこれらの建物を追加した。 - ベッド・ソファー・スクリーン・材木の山?・ストーブ・壁掛け・川の草のこれらの障害物を追加した。 - Water Elemental(衣服)・Karambit Drowned(Karambit)・Wood Axe Bloodstained (Wood Axe)のこれらのスキンを追加した。 - M93R(拳銃)・M4A1-S(突撃銃)のこれらの武器を追加した。 - エモーションの内容を追加した。 - 一人しかいない状態でのチームエモーションの操作を追加した。(デフォルトでは未設定) - MP220の画像を変更した。 - デスクトップ上でAliveとKIllsのカウントが消えてしまう問題を修正した。 '''バランス調整 - ポンプアクションの散弾銃(M870・SPAS-12)から別のポンプアクションの散弾銃に切り替えた際のクールダウンを追加した?。 - M9のドロップ率が下がった。 - MP220のドロップ率が下がった。 - QBB-97のドロップ率が下がった。 'その他チェンジログに記されていないもの' -MP220の見た目が変更された。 -窓破壊後の見た目が茶色から白に変わった。 0.5.1 '- 2018年8月13日 - キーの設定ができるようになった。 - ただしControl(Ctrl)・Shift・Alt・Windowsキー・コンテキストメニュー・全てのファンクションキーを設定することはできない。 - 今まで統合されていたキーも個々に設定できるようになった。 - 一つ前のスコープを装備・一つ次のスコープを装備・他の銃を装備・UIを隠すのこれらのキーはデフォルトでは設定されていない。 - キー設定の画面でShareボタンを押すとコードを生成して共有することができる。 '''0.5.03 '- 2018年8月11日 '''バランス調整 - AWM-Sの装填数を5に戻した。 - AWM-Sのリロード時間を増やした。 期間限定 '''- 2018年8月9日～11日（砂漠の雨（※不明※'）） - スクアッドモードでFlare Gunのドロップ率を大幅に上げた。 '''0.5.02 '- 2018年8月4日 - 補給物資が複数落とされた時でもマークが出るようになった。 - 補給物資の箱が重なるバグを修正しました。 バランス調整 - AWM-Sの装填数が1になった。 - AWM-Sのリロード時間が短くなった。 - AWM-Sのダメージが下がった。 - QBB-97の集弾性が下がった。 - QBB-97のドロップ率が下がった。 0.5.01 '- 2018年7月30日 - ナイフ類のダメージが少し上昇した。 - 飛行機から投下されるパラシュートが消えるバグを修正。 尚、このころにトップページの背景が変更された。 '''0.5.0 '- 2018年7月26日 - 飛行機による補給物資が追加されました。 - QBB-97・M1 Garand・AWM-S・Flare Gun のこれらの銃を追加しました。 - Huntsman・Karambit・Bayonet・Wood Axe・Hook ・Panのこれらの近接武器を追加しました。 - 弾薬箱はWood Axeで破壊できる。弾薬箱には基本的な弾薬は含まれているが、特殊な弾薬が出る確率はごくわずかです。 - Falling Star・Celestial Garbのこれらのスキンを追加しました。 '''バランス調整 - SCAR-Hのドロップ率が少し低下した。 0.4.32 '''- 2018年7月21日 - 高解像度のチェックを解除すると解像度が下がるようになった。 '''0.4.31 - 2018年7月14日 - クライアントの読み込み時間とパフォーマンスを最適化した。 0.4.3 '- 2018年7月1日 - スロット内の銃を入れ替える機能を追加しました。Tキーか銃をドラッグすることで可能。 - 自身のプレイヤー名を隠せるようになった。メインメニューで有効/無効が切り替えられる。 - 素手で攻撃された時に防具のダメージ軽減が正しく機能しない問題を修正しました。 'バランス調整 - M870・MP220・Saiga-12の射程が少し狭くなった。 - アドレナリンの持続時間が少し低下した代わりに、移動速度のボーナスを更に追加した。 - Bandageの使用時間を僅かに短くしました。 0.4.2 - 2018年6月22日 - Conch Bunker(直訳:巻き貝バンカー)と海上小屋を追加しました。 - 消火器と壺を追加しました。 - Island Timeという服を追加しました。 - SPAS-12を追加しました。 - エモーションの内容を追加しました。 - チームのメニューにキック機能を追加しました。 0.4.1 '- 2018年6月12日 - アカウントの統計サイトに対戦履歴を追加しました。 - リーダーボードとプレイヤーの統計のソートを調整しました。 - マップにキル数が表示されるようになりました。 - アカウントのアバターが未設定の際に、設定を促すようなマークが出るようになりました。 'バランス調整 - セーフゾーンの円がマップの端に向かって移動する確率が高くなりました。 - Desert Eagleが7つのラウンドで生成されるようになった。(計56) - Saiga-12のドロップ率が少し減少しました。 - アドレナリンの持続時間が少し短くなったが、移動速度上昇が追加された?。 0.4.0 - 2018年6月3日 - アカウントを実装しました。 - リーダーボードとアカウントの統計情報がリセットされました。 - アカウントの統計サイトを実装しました。サイトはこちら - 船渠を追加しました。 - 青い倉庫と緑色の小屋を追加しました。 - 閉まったコンテナとボガードを追加しました。 - Coral GuiseとAquatic Avengerの二つのスキンを追加しました。 - SV-98を追加しました。 - エモーションの内容を追加しました。 - .50 AEが所持している時のみUIに表示されるようになりました。 - テクスチャーを最適化しました。 バランス調整 - ショットガンのヘッドショットよるダメージ倍率を低下しました?。その補償としてショットガンのダメージを増加しました。 - Mosin Nagantのヘッドショットによるダメージ倍率を低下しました?。その補償としてMosin Nagantのダメージを増加しました。 - Level 3ヘルメットとLevel 3ベストのドロップ率が少し低下しました。 隠しアップデート -金のコンテナが追加された。稀に船渠で発見される。 0.3.6 -''' 2018年5月10日 '''Three heads are better than one The second largest bunker ever constructed on the island, Hydra bunker is the central subject testing facility for the Poultry Applications and Research on Metabolic Augmentation Initiative. Scientists at this bunker developed the serums responsible for enhancing test subject strength, speed, and pain tolerance. Find Hydra, and you may just find ... The Vector submachine gun: it's time to put those 420 rounds of 9mm sitting in your backpack to use. Spitting 33 bullets at a rate of fire even the MAC-10 would be envious of, this modern piece of weapons technology will chew through ammo faster than you can say "reload." Grab this gun, and you'll be pointed straight towards a chicken dinner. - 研究所を追加しました。 - 自動ドア、Vat?、コンピューター端末、電源ボックスを追加しました。 - Vector を追加しました。 - 地下での音が反響するようになりました。 - プロキシサーバーの一覧を追加しました。 'バランス調整' - 全てのショットガンの射程が少し短くなりました。 - MP220のドロップ率が減少しました。 隠しアップデート - マップ上のバンカーの量を増やしました。 - 小屋に稀にシェルターに通じる階段を追加しました。 0.3.5 - 2018年4月26日 Downwards is the only way forwards Who are the survivrs? Where are the survivrs? Why ... are we survivrs? The mansion was here long before any of us, and it will still be here after the last dinner is served. This sprawling domain includes a feature never before seen on the island: another level! Ransack the cellar and depart hastily, or risk becoming a permanent cellar dweller. Rumor has it the mansion was owned by a wealthy arms dealer, whose possessions included a Desert Eagle handgun. Utilizing powerful .50 AE cartridges, the Desert Eagle deals massive damage per bullet and is the first (and for now, only) gun that is first shot accurate. With a mere 7 rounds per magazine and ammo that only drops with the gun spawn, you'll want to make every shot count. That's all for now. If you discover any other abnormalities or ... odd structures, please let us know on our Discord server so we can quickly Purge them from the island. - マンションを追加しました。 - 自動販売機を追加しました。 - Desert Eagleを追加しました。.50 AEを使いますが、.50 AEはUIに表示されません。 - エモーションの内容を追加しました。 - プレイヤーがチームに参加した時とゲームウィンドウにフォーカスが合っていない時の効果音を追加しました。 - タブレットの様々なUIの問題を修正しました。 - 効果音やBGMなどのパフォーマンスを向上しました。 バランス調整 - 障害物に対する手榴弾のダメージが大きく増加しました。 - 全てのショットガンで最大の射程?においてのダメージが低下しました。 - Level 2・Level 3の防具の防御率が低下しました。 - MP220のドロップ率が少し減少しました。 - FAMAS・Mk 12 SPR・SCAR-H・DP-28・M39 EMR・Mosin Nagant・Saiga-12のドロップ率が僅かに減少しました。 - 砂浜にスポーンするアイテムが少し増加しました。 - Bandageの使用時間が短くなりました。 隠しアップデート バンカーを追加しました。 '0.3.41' - 2018年4月18日 - Chromeの最新バージョンにおける音声に関する問題を修正しました。 - クライアントのパフォーマンスを最適化しました。 0.3.4 - 2018年4月10日 CSI: Ranchito In the surviv.io criminal justice system, you have the right to remain VIOLENT. Welcome to the police station. Local law enforcement has fled the scene, but left behind a bevy of weapon lockers and jail cells stuffed with contraband. If you crack the right locker, you may even find our newest weapon: the SCAR-H. Chambered for blue 7.62 ammunition, the SCAR-H only holds 20 rounds per magazine, but those rounds pack a wallop. It hits harder, fires faster and is more accurate than the AK-47. Maintain fire discipline and this gun will have you reaching for a drumstick. Wondering when all that "unreleased" stuff in the changelog is actually coming out? Speculate wildly on our Discord server! - 警察署を追加しました。 - SCAR-Hを追加しました。 - 日本語に対応しました。 - エモーションの内容を追加しました。 0.3.3 '''- 2018年4月6日 '''Survivrs ,obilize! They say you can't take it with you. They were wrong. Load up surviv.io in your mobile browser and win chicken dinners wherever you are! The dream is real:You can blow up a toilet while blowing up a toilet. We recommend using the default browser for your mobile OS: Chrome for Android, and Safari for iOS. We also HIGHLY recommend saving the surviv.io site to your home screen. * Android/Chrome: Tap the three dots in the top-right of the Chrome window. Tap "Add to Home screen". * iOS/Safari: Tap the share icon. Tap "Add to Home Screen" in the bottom row of options. We'd greatly appreciate any and all feedback on surviv.io for mobile. Please find us on our Discord server. - モバイル版との互換性を追加?しました。 - クライアントとサーバーを最適化しました。 0.3.21 '''- 2018年4月2日 '''Hard Boiled Farewell, Egg-pocalypse. You scrambled the game during your brief time, but now your reign is over ... easy. - 卵を削除しました。 0.3.2 - 2018年4月1日 A most egg-cellent update has arrived! Or has it? It has. The surviv.io easter bunnies have spread their colorful eggs across the island. What egg-squisite surprises await inside? 卵は箱と同じく壊すことができ、様々なスキンをドロップする。これらのスキンは障害物と同じスキンなので周囲と擬態することができた。 * Fish in a Barrel(ドラム缶) * Barkskin(木) * Stoneskin(石) * Guy in a Box(箱) * Bush Wookie(草) * All Naded Up(投擲物箱) * Yardsale(?) * Comrade in a Box(?) - 期間限定で卵を追加しました。 - エモーションの内容を追加しました。 - クライアントとサーバーを最適化しました。 バランス調整 - M9とM9 Dualsの連射速度が低下しました。 - MP220のドロップ率が少し減少しました。 0.3.1 '- 2018年3月23日 - Smoke Grenadeを追加しました。 - 投擲物の切り替えが"4"に変更しました。"4"を押すとFrag GrenadeとSmoke Grenadeと交互に切り替わります。 - 拳銃の二丁持ちが出来るようになりました。同じ拳銃を二つ拾うと二丁持ちが出来ます。捨てるときは二つに分かれます。 - 銀行を追加しました。 - アイテム使用中の効果音を追加しました。 - メインメニューとゲームメニューにボリュームを調節するつまみを追加しました。 - ミニマップの上に観戦者数が表示されるようになった。 - カーソルキーで観戦するプレイヤーを切り替えれるようになった。 - Spacebar is now bound to fire.?? 'バランス調整 - OT-38のリロード時間が少し短くなりました。 0.3.0 '- 2018年3月14日 - Squadモード(4人)を追加しました。 - エモーションの内容を追加しました。 - リーダーボードをゲームモードごとに分類できるようになりました。"Most kills"はチームごとに?分類されます。 - ミニマップが半透明になりました。またミニマップの表示範囲が広くなりました?。 - 最も小さいHUDを削除しました。 - クライアントのパフォーマンスを最適化しました。 'バランス調整 - Fistsのダメージが少し低下しました。 0.2.61 - 2018年3月3日 - 新たなエモーションを追加しました。 - 小屋とトイレ小屋の壁の描画の問題を修正しました。 - 翻訳に関する様々な問題を修正しました。 0.2.6 - 2018年3月2日 - 小さな家(red house)と大きな家(barn)の2つの建物を追加しました。 - 窓と扉を追加しました。窓は壊すことができ、弾や投擲物は通ることが出来ますが、プレイヤーは通ることが出来ません。また扉はFキーか殴ることで開けることが出来ます。 - 引き出し 、キャビネット、テーブル、冷蔵庫、オーブンの5つの建物の障害物を追加しました。 - エモーションのカスタマイズ機能を追加しました。メインメニューの名前欄の右からカスタマイズすることが出来ます。 - トルコ語に対応しました。 0.2.5 '- 2018年2月20日 - FAMAS、HK416、Mk 12 SPR、M249の4つの武器を追加しました。 - イタリア語に対応しました。 - 翻訳に関する様々な問題を修正しました。 'バランス調整 - AK-47のダメージが少し増加しました。 - AK-47の精度が低下しました。 - UMP9のドロップ率が減少しました。 - UMP9のダメージと精度が低下しました。 - M39 EMRの連射速度が増加しました?。 0.2.4 - 2018年2月8日 - Frag Grenadeを追加しました。 - 投擲物箱を追加しました。 - コミュニケーション機能を追加しました。エモーションは右クリックを押して、チームエモーションはCキーと右クリックを押して使うことが出来ます。 - 中国語、デンマーク語、ポーランド語に対応しました。 - 翻訳に関する様々な問題を修正しました。 - 最も小さいHUDを追加しました。(Vで表示/非表示) 0.2.3 '''- 2018年1月30日 - ドイツ語、スペイン語、フランス語、韓国語、ポルトガル語、ロシア語、タイ語、簡体字中国語に対応しました。 - Glock 18Cを追加しました。 - 直前の武器に切り替える操作のホットキーをQに設定しました。 - 7から0までを回復アイテムを使用する操作のホットキーに設定しました。 - マウスホイールの操作をスコープの切り替えから、武器の切り替えに変更しました。 - 復活後のスコープは自動的にノックアウトされた時のズームになるようになった。 - 武器を落とすと常にプレイヤーを武器をしまってしまう(素手になる)問題を修正しました。 - サーバーのパフォーマンスが最適化されました。 '''0.2.2 - 2018年1月23日 - マップの端に海を追加しました。 - チェコの針鼠を追加しました。 - 海賊箱を追加しました。 - UMP9を追加しました。 - サーバーのパフォーマンスを最適化しました。 - 観戦モードで観戦するプレイヤーの切り替えに失敗する問題を修正しました。 - プレイヤーが他のプレイヤーを蘇生した時、プレイヤーの体力が低下する問題を修正しました。 0.2.1 - 2018年1月20日 - クライアントのパフォーマンスを最適化しました。 - プレイヤーが蘇生中のポーズの時に視覚的に動かない問題を修正しました。 - 勝利後に死ぬとランクが#0になる問題を修正しました。 - "No Fill"を選択しても、"Auto Fill"にされる問題を修正しました。 - バックパックに関する描画の問題を修正しました。 0.2.0 - 2018年1月18日 - Duoモード(2人)を追加しました。 - マップのサイズが大きくなりました。 - アイテムを捨てられるようになりました。（右クリックで捨てる。） - 観戦モードで個人の戦績を表示するオプションを追加しました。 - コバルトとライムの2つの新しい服が追加されました。 バランス調整 - M39 EMRのダメージが少し増加しました。 - OT-38のリロード時間が少し短くなりました。 - 全ての弾薬の最大所持数が増えました。 0.1.77 - 2018年1月9日 - 近接モードに変更するときの、武器の切り替え時間のバグが修正されました。 - 時々適切にクリーンアップされていない画面から発生する弾丸の描画バグを修正しました。 - 古いブラウザでのhtmlの問題を修正しました。 - 建物が偏った場所にスポーンしないようになりました。 0.1.76 - 2017年12月29日 - ゲーム内のメニュー（ESCキー）を追加しました。 - メインメニューとゲーム内のメニューにフルスクリーンに切り替える設定を追加しました。(ホットキー「L」) 0.1.75 - 2017年12月28日 - HTTPSを追加しました。(セキュリティを向上した。) - 新たなマッチングシステムになりました。 0.1.7 - 2017年12月19日 - 観戦モードを追加しました。 - MAC-10を追加しました。 - トイレ小屋を追加しました。 - ドラム缶は破壊と同時に爆発するようになりました。 大規模な範囲にダメージを与え、また有害な破片を生成するようになりました。 - 上位5％とkill/deathのリーダーボードで対戦数が一定未満だとリーダーボードに表示されなくなりました -- 今日のみ…15戦　今週のみ…50戦　総計…100戦 バランス調整 - レベル3ベストのダメージ減少率を下げました。 - 9mm(黄)の出現数を減らしました。 '0.1.6' - 2017年12月12日 - DP-28を追加しました。 - 小屋を追加しました。 - 防具を破壊?できないようになった。また装備中の防具以下のレベルの防具を装備できないようになりました。 - 新しいバックパックを入手しても初期装備のポーチがドロップしないようになりました。 - IEとEdgeにおいてGUIが大きくなってしまう問題を修正しました。 バランス調整 - 回復アイテムのドロップ率が上昇しました。 - 防具のドロップ率が減少しました。 - 木と草のスポーン率が上昇しました。 - サイロとコンテナのスポーン率が減少しました。 - 7.62mm(青)の最大所持数が増えました。 0.1.51 '- 2017年12月7日 'バランス調整 - コンテナの出現数が減少しました。 - Med Kitの回復量を全回復に変更しました。 - Med Kitの使用時間が1秒増加しました。 - Pillの使用時間が1秒減少しました。 - Mosin Nagantのダメージが増加しました。 - M39 EMRの弾の精度が向上しました。 - Saiga-12のドロップ率が減少しました。 0.1.5 - 2017年12月6日 - 倉庫とコンテナを追加しました。 Balance - 防具とバックパックのレア箱からのドロップ率が上昇しました。 - 岩のスポーン数が減少しました。 - 木のスポーン数が増加しました。 0.1.4 - 2017年11月28日 - MP220を追加しました。 - 新スキンのCarbon Fiberを追加しました。 - 高画質に切り替えるボタンを追加しました。 バランス調整 - OT-38のダメージと弾の精度が少し向上しました。 - OT-38の連射間隔?が少し減少しました。 0.1.3 '- 2017年11月24日 - OT-38を追加しました。 - 草を追加しました。 - 新スキンのThe Professionalを追加しました。 '''0.1.2 '- 2017年11月21日 - リーダーボードと戦績を追加しました。 '''0.1.1 - 2017年11月16日 - 画面のサイズに応じてミニマップのサイズも同期するようになりました。 - 武器スロットをクリックして武器を変更できるようになりました。 - レッドゾーンがマップを全て覆った時のキャンパスレンダラー?の問題を修正しました。 - Mosin NagantとM870の発砲後の遅延を修正しました。 0.1.0 '- 2017年11月13日 - BGMや効果音を追加しました。 - メインメニューの右下にミュートボタンを追加しました。 - 銃の発砲時の弾丸の画像を追加しました。 - 銃のリロード中に弾を発砲できないようになりました。ですがリロードを中断する方法はそのままです。 (武器の切り替える、武器をしまう、アイテムを使用する、違う武器を入手する。) - アイテムを入手できない際にメッセージを画面に表示するようになりました。 (持ち物の空きが無い、既に上位のアイテムを装備している、既にそのアイテムを持っている。) 'バランス調整 - M870とMosin Nagantの弾を使い切った際に、少しのインターバルを置いてリロードするようになりました。 - Mosin Nagantの弾速を少し速くしました。 - AK-47のリロード時間が少し短くなりました。 - M9の連射間隔が少し増加しました。 0.0.95 '- 2017年11月9日 - 新しいマッチングシステムになりました。 'バランス調整 - アイテム使用中の移動速度が遅くなるようになりました。 - M870とSaiga-12の射程が短くなりました。 - M870とSaiga-12の連射間隔が少し増加しました。 - Saiga-12のドロップ率が少し減少しました。 0.0.9 '''- 2017年11月7日 - 破壊時にアイテムをドロップする箱を変更しました。 - レア箱を追加しました。 '''0.0.81 - 2017年11月5日 - ミニマップを追加しました。トグルボタン式でVキーで表示できます。 0.0.8 '- 2017年11月5日 - ドラム缶と貯水タンクを追加しました。 '''0.0.7 '- 2017年11月4日 - Discordのサーバーを作りました。是非来てください！ (https://discord.gg/22QkNCJ) - 障害物を破壊すると破片や跡が出るようになりました。 - さらに戦利品のスポーン率を上げました。 - 武器のバランスを調整しました。 '0.0.6 '- 2017年11月3日 - スコープを自動的に装備するようになりました。 - 武器を持たない状態だと少し速く動けるようになりました。 - UIを改善しました。 - クライアントを最適化しました。 '0.0.5 '- 2017年11月1日 - AK-47とMP5とM9を上方修正しました。 - ショットガンのダメージと射程を下方修正しました。 - 戦利品と弾薬のスポーン率が上昇しました。 - 最初のセーフゾーン縮小までの時間が短くなりました。 '0.0.4 '- 2017年10月31日 - サーバーを強化しました。 - クライアントを最適化しました。 '''0.0.3 - 2017年10月22日 - アーマーとスキンが死んだプレイヤーからドロップするようになりました。 - スコープのズームレベルを表示するようにしました。 0.0.2 '- 2017年10月11日 - 一回目のテスト版を公開しました。 '''0.0.1 '- 2017年10月6日 - チェンジログを追加しました。 今後のアップデート予定 今後、追加されるであろうアップデートの予定。 これはSurviv.ioのChangelogやDiscordなどで確認できる。 * '''都市 * カスタム・プライベートモード * モバイルアプリ